Artificial Light
by LiteratiAngel
Summary: People are disappearing, being plucked out of Space and Time. Their last message? 'We. Are. The. Light.' No one knows what has happened or where they are but Amy Pond can hear them...and who is the mysterious man they call 'The Doctor? 11/Amy. R&R!
1. Message From UNIT

**Artificial Light**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Teh Moff, therefore, I don't own Doctor Who, as much as I might be looking forward to the appearance of Matt Smith after watching _'Party Animals'_ yesterday! *squee!***

**A/N: OMG! Look! A *PLOT*! I know, I'm as shocked as you are. This may contain traces of Eleven/Amy but this fic has an actual, honest-to-god, bona fide plot. It feels weird using a plot...I'm not used to it...It makes me use the word 'plot' waaaaaay too many times in one AN...Sorry! Anyway, moving on! This is my first Eleven fic and I think I tried to kid myself that I'm Teh Moff (which I'm not!) and this came out. It's a bit odd right now and I'm still figuring out exactly where it's going but hopefully (*crosses fingers*), it'll be _'alright on the night'_. It's not a crossover, but it's a bit like a mash-up of _Doctor Who_ and _Torchwood_...think _Glee_ without the singing and add in some aliens...alright, it's nothing like _Glee_, I just like the mash-up episode...and I've taken inspiration from various _DW _episodes, like _42_ and _Blink_, and also _Children of Earth_. Hope it's ok! I'll try to post regularly! So...um, enjoy, I guess!**

**A/N Take Two: Please remember that all reviews are greatly appreciated so once you've finished reading, have a go at pressing the purdy li'l button at the bottom of the page...Pretty please with an even prettier Time Lord on top?**

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Message From UNIT

The phones buzzed incessantly, hundreds of people frantically fielding unanswerable calls with the necessary _'No Comment'_ approach. The whole world had gone mad that morning; reports of people being possessed and seeing spaceships floating in the atmosphere were just the tip of the iceberg. Mr Sampson, head of the Governmental E.T. Division, was having a rough day.

"Message from UNIT HQ, sir."

"Yes, Miss Crabtree, what is it?" Mr Sampson's reply was long-suffering and hinted at his rampant insomnia.

Lily Crabtree checked the post-it note on her computer screen and looked back up at her boss, eyes wide and terrified. "It just says_…'Turn off the lights'_."

Mr Sampson didn't move, his every muscle welded into position. He turned his head slowly, almost mechanically, towards the light switch on the far wall. As soon as he looked at it, the lights dimmed and flickered, and he knew. "Miss Crabtree?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't turn your back. Look straight at me. Make your way over the light switch and turn them off."

"But…"

"No buts, no questions! That's an order, Miss Crabtree! Just turn off the lights…and run."

She walked towards the light switch as calmly as possible, dodging runners doing errands and harassed looking phone operators. She placed her index finger on the plain white plastic of the switch and flicked it. The lights were extinguished, but the room was filled with a blinding white light. The phones kept ringing, on and on; an incessant trilling chime. No one was answering them. She turned on the spot as quickly as she dared.

Everyone was standing perfectly still, arms hanging limp by their sides, hands curled into fists. Their eyes were open and she found the source of the eerie light; it blasted out from their faces, from their eyes and silent screams.

"We. Are. The. Light. And. We. Have. Chosen. You."

Everything went black.


	2. Reality and Scarlet

**A/N: Apologies for the strange appearance of Ten in Eleven's body here...I'm so used to writing Ten that I just couldn't fix it. He'll get better, I promise! =]**

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Reality and Scarlet

Every muscle burned. She'd been chasing him for the past fifteen minutes and he wasn't showing any signs of giving up any time soon. Even though she was only twenty-one, she felt entitled to the customary _'I'm getting too old for this'_.

"Stop! Oi! Are you even listening to me? Jamie Brixton, I'm arresting you on suspicion of-!" Something came careering into Amy Pond and she collapsed gracelessly to the ground, panting slightly from her high-speed chase. She glared at her assailant.

He was wearing a brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, which just made her hate him even more; not only had he inadvertently helped the perpetrator to escape, but he also looked like her high school geography teacher. She hated geography.

The mystery man stopped staring after the criminal and looked down at Amy, seemingly confused. He held out his hand to her and helped her to her feet somewhat clumsily, almost pulling himself over in the process.

"Amy!…But…I just left you in 1986!"

"How do you know my name?" He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her closer to him, seemingly examining her; apparently, he'd never heard of personal space. Well, that fitted…neither had her geography teacher. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Could it be? Yes! No! Maybe…Hang on, just one minute…shushshushshushshushshush! No. No way, not again! Not today of all days!" His nose was practically poking her in the eye.

"Hey! Back off!" He stepped away, still looking bemused. There was a pause as they sized each other up and then…

"Right. Yes. Sorry. That was a bit too much like the old me. Brand new man now. I keep forgetting. Seemed to have kept a bit of his voice. But you! Oh, you're practically brand new too! You're…um…no, now just wait, give me a minute to just…" He sniffed the air cautiously. "…Twenty-one! Blimey…not that far back really. Still. Still bad…Best be off! Got to go and fix reality from the really bad thing that may or may not have happened!"

He began to run in the opposite direction to Brixton and she started to move, as if to stop him, before turning again and starting to chase Brixton but she stopped. This strange man knew her somehow and she wanted to know why. She turned again and he was standing at the end of the street, just on the curb before it rounded the corner. He smiled at her.

"Well, there's two of us and one of you. You can only chase one of us and we both know that it's not going to be me."

"But…who are you?"

"Oh no, not a good idea. Time is being ridiculously rebellious right now and the wrong word in the wrong universe could blow a hole in the sun. All you need to know is that I've got to run. Geronimo!" And he rounded the corner, disappearing from sight as she took off after Brixton again.

The wall was rough against her side as she hauled Brixton up against it and reached inside her jacket for her handcuffs. She snapped the metal around his wrist. "Right, now. Let's get one thing absolutely clear. When I say 'You're under arrest', that's your cue to stop running and let me cuff you. Understood?"

"Not like it's gonna matter now." Brixton muttered mutinously into the brickwork.

"Bit early for repentance, isn't it? Let's wait until you've done a couple of years hard time before you start pulling the Divine Intervention act on me."

"Bitch!" he spat, struggling against her grip and the metal on his wrists. She shoved him back into the wall with more force than was strictly necessary but she figured he deserved it since he'd forced her to sprint in a pair of not-so-sensible shoes and had been at least an 'accessory after the fact' when it came to messing up her hair.

"Oh, now that's quite enough of that, Jamie! After all, we're in such a compromising position it would look unprofessional for me if I pushed you even further into this wall, don't you think?" There was silence. "Nothing to say? Hmm…that's a first."

"We. Are. The. Light."

"Sorry?"

"We. Are. The. Light." The voice repeated, guttural and robotic. "We. Are. The. Light. The. Divine. And. The. Angels."

"Ok, Brixton, you've had your fun. Stop arsing around…"

"We. Are. The. Light. And. We. Have. Chosen. You. Amy. Pond."

Brixton turned slightly, his feet rooted to the spot and his body at an odd angle. Light streamed from his eyes and his mouth and his face looked manic, like he was fighting the light, trying to force it away from him. Amy stepped away from him slowly, pushing back on her heels, feeling her way across the cobbles. His head turned, almost like it wasn't connected to the rest of him, until he was looking straight at her and she was being blinded by the brilliant white light pouring out of him.

The light died, just for a second, and Brixton was breathing heavily, clutching at the wall for support, but it was enough. Her vision blurred, the brick of the wall melting into the stone of the cobbles, and she could hear them. The voices were faint, as if they were speaking to her over a large distance or down a phone with a weak signal. Static crackled in her mind but somehow, she could make out their words as clearly as if they were standing next to her.

"Lost. So lost, lost for so long. In the dark and the cold and the nothingness. The Void. There is nothing. Only death. They live in the light, the Cold Ones. We need the Doctor. He is close, so close now. Only the Doctor can save us. We need a storm and an angel of our own. Find him for us, Amy. Find the Doctor…"

The light returned and the voices disappeared. She shook her head, pushing the cobwebs of her mind away and stared at Brixton, or what she assumed was Brixton. The light flared a brilliant blood red, screaming from him as his face contorted into a snarl and slits and the last of the human that had been Jamie Brixton melted away.

She ran, not caring that her shoes had heels or that her skirt was twisted and uncomfortable. She ran like hell was right behind her, and in a way, it was.


	3. Citizen's Arrest

**A/N: Please check out chapter two for the re-write before continuing with this. It's only minor changes but certain things in later chapters won't make sense unless you've read the updated version...**

**A/N: For those of you who aren't sure what _Brasso_ is, it's a polish, commonly used to clean brass instruments...it's not particularly significant, I'm just avoiding any confusion =D  
**

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Citizen's Arrest

She ran straight to the station and collapsed at the reception desk. The PC sitting behind it looked up at her, his face contorted in confusion.

"You again?" he exclaimed, infuriated.

Amy lifted her head from the stack of paperwork and looked at him incredulously. "Well of course it's me, who did you think it was?"

"You know, Amy," he said conversationally. "I've lost track of the amount of warnings the Senior Officers have given you."

"Just because I'm a little rebellious when it comes to catching criminals…they just can't cope with anyone who doesn't do everything by the book!"

"Amy, do you realise how much paperwork we have to fill in for a Citizen's Arrest? And that's on top of the deals we've had to offer to get them to drop the battery charges against you…"

"Citizen's Arrest? I think you're forgetting something, Blythe!" She pointed to the gleaming badge on the lapel of her jacket. "I'm a police officer!"

But Blythe didn't seem to have been listening, "…Brixton's been in here twice claiming you had him shoved up against a truck. We can't go sending out uniformed officers to sort out your delusions!"

"Brixton?"

"Yeah. Jamie Brixton. You brought him in for trashing a wheelie bin last week." Blythe sounded exasperated. Seemingly, Amy was a constant source of irritation to him.

"No, no, I know what I brought him in for, thanks. But that's why I'm here! Brixton. He'd mugged someone. I was chasing him, and all of a sudden there's this blinding light and he's speaking in this raspy, disconnected voice and he melted!"

Blythe stared at her for a moment and raised his eyebrows. "Melted," he repeated incredulously. Amy groaned inwardly. She had realised how crazy the words sounded the second they left her mouth but she was determined not to admit to it.

"Yes melted! Don't go looking at me like I'm mental!"

He shook his head. "Maybe you should go home…you look tired, Amy."

"I am not going home! I need to speak to the Commissioner!" she shouted, advancing towards Blythe angrily. The lights flickered and died and for a few seconds, they were incased in complete darkness.

A soft whispering shivered through the slight breeze that was drifting through the room and Amy could just make out the faint word that the zephyr was chanting. Doctor. The whispering stopped abruptly and Amy, looking around wildly in the dark, assumed that the lights had recovered from the blackout since the room was, once again, flooded with blinding light. But she knew instinctively that something was wrong. In the corners where there should have been shadows, there was only bright white light reflecting off the angle of the walls. She turned slowly, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. PC Blythe was like a statue, hands clenched into fists at the end of arms that were rigid against the sides of his body; in fact, the only difference between Blythe and a statue was the fact that he was the source of the light. It poured out of his eyes and his open mouth, streaming out into the room and filling every nook and cranny with a sharp haze of brilliant white.

This time, however, Amy was ready. "Who are you?" she demanded, staring the Light Blythe squarely in the face, which was extremely difficult since she was being blinded. "What have you done to him?"

Although the Light Blythe's face remained immobile, eyes and mouth still streaming with light, but she could swear that somewhere in the halo of white emanating from his face there was a twist of confusion, a hint of a scowl. "We. Are. The. Light." it said, the voice as grating as it had been when it had inhabited Brixton. "We. Have. Chosen. Him. It. Is. The. Ultimate. Honour."

"Yeah, yeah, alright!" she shouted, her impatience and temper taking over her. "I know! You're the Light, you've chosen him, I've heard it before! What I want to know is what does that mean? Chosen for what? What have you done with him?"

"We. Have. Chosen. Him." the voice said again. "His. Mind. Was. Open. And. We. Will. Consume. Him."

"C-consume?" she repeated tentatively.

A quick, sharp bolt of electric blue shot through the white surrounding her, separating her from the Light Blythe, winding around her body and squeezing her until she couldn't breath. She felt a hook somewhere in the vicinity of her stomach and the next thing she knew, her face was buried in a soft velveteen cushion that smelt like something of a cross between motor oil and Brasso cleaning polish. She tried to push herself up, gradually becoming aware of the strange whirring sounds surrounding her. She sat up shakily and looked around, her mouth falling open in shock that she didn't bother to hide. She tried to stand up but her legs shuddered violently and gave way underneath her, planting her back on the seat she had just vacated with a resounding thud.

"I wouldn't try that again for a few minutes, if I were you," called a voice from somewhere in the vicinity of her feet. "Teleports tend to scramble your brain for a while. Don't worry, happens to the best of us…"


End file.
